The present invention relates to an air conditioner for cooling or heating, and more particularly to an air conditioner installed at a corner on the walls of a room.
A conventional air conditioner to be installed at a corner of a room is constituted as shown in FIG. 29 through FIG. 33 as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 9-166353. FIG. 29 is a perspective view of an installed state of an air conditioner. FIG. 30 is a bottom view of FIG. 29. FIG. 31 is a sectional view along line 31xe2x80x9431 in FIG. 30. FIG. 32 is an essential sectional view in a bottom view of FIG. 29. FIG. 33 is a perspective view in an open state of suction grille of FIG. 29.
An air conditioner main body 71 is installed closely to a corner of the ceiling and two walls of a living room. A suction grille 75 which is an air suction port is installed at the lower side of the main body 71, and has a sector shape of a quarter of an arc. A heat exchanger 77 is disposed in the upper direction of a water pan 76. While a cross flow fan 73 is being rotated by a drive unit 74, the air is sucked into the air suction grille 75, and the heat is exchanged through the heat exchanger 77, and air flows into an air diffuser 72. In this way, the air conditioner blows air.
The air conditioner main body 71 has a wind direction change device 81, and an internal connection piping 78. Thus, since the main body 71 is installed at a corner of a room, it matches very well with the interior without causing any feel of oppression. Moreover, since a connection piping 79 is laid out as shown in FIG. 31, the piping work may be accessed from either one of the two walls at the time of installation work, and the installation work is easy by making an opening 75a in the suction grille 75 as shown in FIG. 32.
In such conventional constitution, however, the connection piping 79 from the outdoor unit must be passed through a hole 80 provided in the main body 71. When the connection piping 79 is buried in the wall and then the main body 71 is installed on the wall, the main body 71 must be installed on the wall while passing the connection piping 79 through the hole 80. The drain hose and the connection wiring, which are not shown in the drawings, must be also passed similarly. Besides, after installing the main body 71, when connecting the internal connection piping 78 and connection piping 79 to the main body 71, since they are surrounded by the main body 71, the working space is narrow and limited. Therefore, the connection work was difficult.
A conventional installation tool of an air conditioner is constituted as shown in FIG. 28, in which an air conditioner main body 501 having a hook-shaped engaging part 503 is supported by a flat installation board 502 having a stopping piece 504. The installation board 502 is fixed to the wall by screws, and the air conditioner is installed by inserting the engaging part 503 of the air conditioner main body 501 into its stopping piece 504.
The conventional air conditioner is supported on one wall only. Therefore, when the air conditioner main body projecting largely from the wall is installed on the wall, if the main body is installed by using one installation tool, the main body becomes unstable in installed state.
The air conditioner of the invention is an air conditioner which can be installed at a corner of a first wall and a second wall of a room, which comprises a frame body having an upper part, a lower part, and side parts, a blower for circulating air, a heat exchanger for exchanging heat with the air, an electrical unit, an air diffuser for blowing out the air into the room, a space positioned at an edge of the corner, and a piping connected to the air conditioner, in which a piping port of the piping is disposed at least one of (a) a position extending into the space, and (b) a position near the space.
Preferably, one of (a) the upper part and (b) an upward part of the upper part and the side part extends into the space.
In this constitution, when installing the main body in the room, the working space for connecting the connection piping and others from the outdoor unit is kept. As a result, it is easier to install the air conditioner.
The installation tool of the invention is used for the purpose of mounting the air conditioner main body at a corner of a room, and comprises a first installation board having a first stopping part, and a second installation board having a second stopping part. A first installation tool is installed on a first wall forming a corner of a room, and a second installation tool is installed on a second wall. The air conditioner main body includes a first side surface having a first engaging part, and a second side surface having a second engaging part. The first engaging part is engaged in the first stopping part and the second engaging part is engaged in the second stopping part.
The method of installation of air conditioner of the invention comprises, in the case of installation of the air conditioner at a corner of a room, a step of mounting a first installation board having a first stopping part to be engaged with a first engaging part installed at a first side surface of the air conditioner to a first wall, a step of mounting a second installation board having a second stopping part to be engaged with a second engaging part installed at a second side surface of the air conditioner to a second wall, and a step of engaging the first engaging part in the first stopping part, engaging the second engaging part in the second stopping part, and mounting the main body on the first installation board and second installation board.
According to this constitution, when installing the air conditioner at a corner of a room, the mounting work is extremely easy, and the mounting operation is enhanced. Moreover, the safety in the installed state is enhanced.